An example of an apparatus of this kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to this background technology, a fixed body including a plurality of power transmitting electrodes is arranged in a power supplying area and a movable body including a plurality of power receiving electrodes is arranged in a power supplied area. The plurality of power transmitting electrodes are arranged in the vicinity of an interface between the power supplying area and power supplied area. Further, the plurality of power receiving electrodes are arranged in the vicinity of the interface in such a manner as to face the plurality of power transmitting electrodes in a non-contact manner.
Here, the fixed body is housed between a floor plate and a metal plate, and the power transmitting electrodes provided in the fixed body are unified with the metal plate. A radio wave absorber is also housed between the floor plate and the metal plate. High-frequency noise generated from the fixed body is absorbed by the radio wave absorber, whereby the communication quality is maintained.
Further, in the movable body, a radio wave absorber is provided in the vicinity of the power receiving electrodes, and the power receiving electrodes and the radio wave absorber are covered with a metal plate. A portion of high-frequency noise generated from the movable body is absorbed by the radio wave absorber, and leakage of the rest of the high-frequency noise is prevented by the metal plate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89520
However, the background technique has a problem in that when the apparatus is reduced in size, parasitic capacitances are generated between the metal plate and the power transmitting electrodes or power receiving electrodes, whereby the power transmission efficiency or the power reception efficiency is decreased.